Du Wanwu (Ancestor)
Pre-Novel The Tale of the Poison Demon Du Wanwu Approximately 15,000 years before the birth of Chu Feng, Du Wanwu was a very infamous person in the Holy Land of Martialism. As a Dragon Mark Royal Cloak World Spiritist, he was renown for his understanding and use of poisons. He was so good he later became known as the Poison Demon since he would primarily kill his opponents with the use of Poison Formations and Poison martial skills. As time went on, the Poison demon became more famous and he decided that he wanted to gain use of the Secret Skills left behind by the 5 Elemental Ancestor. But in the process he challenged the 3 Palaces for control over the Secret Skills. Eventually, after a long fought out war, he gained one of the Secret Skills, the Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique, but was hunted down by the 3 Palaces. Before they could find him, he had moved his Clan and the people of his hometown to an unknown location never to be seen again. The Five Poisons Mountains Sometime before Du Wanwu moved his clan to the Poison Demon's Valley, he was severely injured, probably in a battle, and was discovered my a member of the Lou Family of the Five Poisons Mountain. However his helper was unable to provide any real treatment, and the Poison Demon eventually healed himself. Although the Lou Family member was unable to provide any real assistance to the Poison Demon, he was still grateful for the attempt. For their kindness, Du Wanwu helped the Lou Family in the battle over the Five Poisons Mountain and eliminated their greatest enemy on the mountain. After this, The Lou Family member and the Head of the Lou Family saw the Poison Demon as their great benifactor. Du Wanwu, did not think he did anything great and asked the two to keep his involvement a secret. The Poison Demon later told his descendants that if they encountered anyone from the Lou Family that they should provide any help no matter what. The Head of the Lou Family did not inform the res of the Family of the help that the Poison Demon provided them, however, even though the Poison Demon asked that his help to the Family be kept a secret, The Family head did tell his successor of the Poison Demon and order that all subsequent head of the Lou Family be informed of their great benefactor in case he or his descendants should ever return to the Lou Family. The Poison Demon's Valley After fleeing with his Du Clan and the villagers of his hometown, Du Wanwu settle them all in a remote valley to hide from the 3 palaces. The Poison Demon then set up a powerful Poison formation above the valley to seal them to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the Valley. He felt that only if someone was strong enough to go through his poison formation the they would be able to survive in the Holy Land of Martialism. The Poison Demon brought his Du Clan to the valley to protect them, however, he only brought the villagers of his hometown to serve his Du Clan. He ordered his Clan to not allow any villager to become too powerful. As a result if any villager reach the cultivation of a Martial King, they would be Killed. The Villagers also provided poisonous plant to the Du Clan under the Poison Demon's orders, leading to no villager normally living past the age of about 150 years of age; a short lifespan for any cultivator in the Holy Land of Martialism. After some time had past, a poisonous creature enter the valley through the Poison Demon's Poison Formation. Although, the monster was a Martial Emperor before it had entered the Valley, it was greatly wounded by the formation and sealed by the Poison Demon. Du Wanwu ultimately feared that after his passing that the creature would eventually regain his previous cultivation and take revenge for being hurt by the poison formation and being sealed by Du Wanwu, thus leading to a Calamity to the Du Clan. He was so worried that he asked the Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique to watch over the valley to ensure that the seal remained and that a calamity could be averted. Poison Demon's Gu The Poison Demon set up a Gu for his future descendants to used for cultivation by using his own body and cultivation as its source. 81 evil Spirits were used as nourishment for the Gu. By using his own body and cultivation for the Gu, it essentially ended his own life, but he did this to ensure that someone from his future descendants would be able to use the Gu and become more powerful than he was in his peak. He told the Du clan of his intentions before he set up the Gu in the hope that someone would be able to inherit his Gu when the time was right.Chapter 1706 Novel Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Chu Feng learns of the Poison Demon when he is told by a very fat swindling fake monk who purports to tell people their fortune. CF learns of Du Wanwu because he asks the fake monk, who refers to himself as Know-it-All, where the Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique is, and the fake monk tells him the tale of of the Poison Demon Du Wanwu,Chapter 1655 which CF does not believe is a real tale of history. After this, the fake monk, who turns out to be a Martial Expert who is at least a Martial Emperor, seizes CF and demand compensation of a scrollChapter 1656 that CF had received from a clone of a terrifying witch.Chapter 1653 Shortly after this, CF Meets the actual witch, who turns out to be the Snow Haired Immortal,Chapter 1658 and is eventually taken by her to an extremely poisonous sea of cloudsChapter 1660, which CF later finds out is the Poison Formation set up by the Poison Demon after going through and surviving the formation.Chapter 1662 CF Learns of the poison creature which was sealed by the Poison DemonChapter 1677 when he meetsChapter 1676 and gains the Secret Skill Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique. CF learns of the history of the relationship between the Poison master and the Lou Family as he, Du Wanwu, and Goudan'er help the Lou Family when they arrive at the Five Poisons Mountain.Chapter 1685Chapter 1686Chapter 1691 Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References